Since the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has the advantages of low radiation, small size and low energy consumption, the TFT-LCD is widely applied to various electronic information products. At the same time, people's requirements for the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device gradually increase. At present, in order to solve the problem of large viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device, a method of alternating light and darkness using pixel units is proposed to improve the viewing angle, and a data line sharing (DLS) structure is adopted to reduce production costs in the manufacturing process.
As shown in FIG. 1a, in the existing DLS large-view pixel driving structure, the pixel units are alternately arranged brightly and darkly, the driving polarity of the data line is switched once every 14.8 microseconds. The driving voltage in combination with the data line D1 of FIG. 1b changes as follows: H+ to L+ to L+ to H+ to H− to L− to L− to H−, there is H+ to H− switching, cross pressure is larger, resulting in the source driver (SD) temperature is too high, switching point pixel unit charging rate is poor, resulting in serious dark lines. Therefore, how to design an optimal driving structure to improve the above defects existing in the prior art is a problem to be solved urgently in the industry.